Partners in Crime
by bhaibyflame'08
Summary: these are a series a oneshots that my mind comes up with every once in awhile. please enjoy and don't forget to review...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, 'cause if I did, I'd be filthy rich by now!!!**

**coffee**

bhaibyflame'08

It is 3:00 in the afternoon and 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye is making her colleagues some coffee to refresh them. It was, after all, a very tiring day with all the paperwork that needed to be finished. She had finished giving all her subordinates their coffee and all that was left was her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang. She always had feelings for the man. Even though he was a lazy womanizing good-for-nothing jerk; she loved him.

'he looks so responsible and good-natured when he's working like that' she thought to herself while looking at Mustang. 'but of course, for me to see him like this, I have to point my gun straight at him!' she reminded herself.

flashback

"sir, I suggest you start doing your paperwork than cleaning the window. Your going to make the utility staff lose their jobs if you continue on." Riza told him this for the third time and was still ignored.

Roy Mustang was being lazy as always. He didn't pay attention to whatever his lieutenant said. When he heard her chair move, a sign that she was standing up, he turned around to see what she was up to. He saw that she was walking toward him, face calm.

Riza Hawkeye had just enough with her colonel. He didn't even look at her as response to what she said. So she stood from her chair and made her way to the window. To her surprise, Roy walked toward her as well. Clearly showing that he doesn't have the faintest idea of what she was about to do. When both of them were at hand's reach, they stopped.

"is there any problem, lieutenant?" Roy asked her casually.

'just you, sir' she thought. "sir, for the last time, please start signing those papers" she said trying to keep her voice calm. The others inside the room were looking at them now.

Roy sighed. "the papers can wait."

"they are due in two hours, sir. And another stack of papers in three hours."

"then there is plenty of---" Roy was cut off when his lieutenant got her gun and pointed it straight at his face.

"do your paperwork NOW!!!"

Roy moved back a step while looking at the barrel of Riza's gun. As if sensing that she was dead serious about what she was doing, he ran to his desk and started signing papers. Hawkeye went back to her desk and continued her work, sighing as she sat down.

end of flashback

"are you alright, lieutenant?" Master sergeant Kain Feury asked, breaking her trance.

"yes." And with that she made her way back to the trolley with the last two cup of coffee. She pushed the trolley near her colonel's desk.

Roy was busy scribbling something in a piece of paper when he noticed Riza looking over him. He was surprised that a cup of coffee was just inches away from his faceand by some kind of reflex, jumped from his seat while shoving the cup away from him.

Riza lifted Roy's cup from the trolley. "Colonel" she called him, but it seemed that she wasn't heard by him. She walked behind him and was placing the cup on Roy's desk when she accidentally read what the colonel was writing. While she continued reading she didn't notice that her hand holding the cup was nearing Roy's face until he shoved it back to her. She was caught by surprise and dropped the coffee cup.

Roy was about to say sorry for startling her but what came out of his lips wasn't exactly the words he wanted to say.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Roy kept shouting these words as he jumped up and down hoping that heat would come off. Unfortunately for him, the cup landed straight at his lap. And well, you know what happens when something hot is placed in that specific place in a man's anatomy.

Riza, who was still stupefied by how fast things were happening, reached for the towel in the trolley and went to Mustang's side.

"sir, I am so sorry!" she said as she knelt down and started swabbing the colonel's pants. Roy on the other hand was rather stunned on what she was doing. All his subordinates were also staring at the position they were both in.

"sir, I am so sorry. I am such a klutz! It's just that…" this is when she realized what she really was doing. She stopped dead for a moment and stared on her hand.

"are you liking the view, lieutenant?" Roy asked her with one of his devious smirks on his face.

Apparently, Riza's hand was resting just on top of "little roy". She immediately took away her hand and placed it near her chest. She stood up, backed away a few step and stared on the floor as if looking at the most interesting thing in the whole of Amestris.

"I…I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…do…that." She said shyly. An uncanny silence hovered over the room.

"uhh… I'm going to the restroom." Havoc announced and made his was out of the room.

As if on cue, everybody on the room left the office and left the lieutenant and the colonel alone; somehow thankful for the break that was given to them.

Mustang closed the gap between them and leaned near her right ear.

Hawkeye could feel his warm breath, tickling her a little bit. She could feel the heat rise from her cheeks and she knew that there was absolutely no way she could hide it.

"the note that you wrote a while ago…was that true?" she asked him, almost inaudible. If Roy wasn't this close to hear, he wouldn't be able to know what she just said.

"you wanna go to my house to know if that's true?!" Roy offered her with the devious smile still pasted on his face.

Riza felt that she could melt at those words. She felt hotter than a boiling kettle! She tried to think of something to say as a response but couldn't think straight because of their closeness.

"well?" Roy waited patiently for her answer.

"uhm…maybe after work. That is, if you finish your work on time."

"consider it done!"

Please be easy on me!! This is my first time to write something like this!!! Please review…


End file.
